


Foxes With Benefits

by PastebunAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bickering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, greentext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastebunAnon/pseuds/PastebunAnon
Summary: Nick and Finnick's friendship take an interesting, and lewd turn.





	Foxes With Benefits

>Nick rapped on the door with his paw, lightly tapping his foot as he waited for the fennec to answer the doors, not wanting to get drenched by the rain beginning to fall.  
>After a few more moments, and pounding a few more times, the doors finally opened, the small mammal hardly awake and irate  
>"What the fuck man! I was asleep!" he yelled, waiving his bat around as threateningly as possible, which is not very.  
>Nick just shrugged, flashing Finnick a small, smug smirk as he climbed in.  
>"Wow, you actually cleaned up in here. That's a surprise" he said sarcastically, noticing it wasn't as cluttered as the last time he had visited.  
>"Yeah, well I actually have time to clean without your dumb ass around" Finnick snapped back, their usual sarcastic banter beginning to take hold.  
>"Awww, come on. ya gotta admit you miss me. The second you guessed it was me you opened the door faster than I've ever seen" Nick teased, gently ruffling the smaller foxes head fur.  
>Finnick grumbled slightly, before giving Nicks legs a quick shove with the handle of the bat, not hard enough to actually do any damage though.  
>Nick only grinned wider and wider, reaching back down to ruffle his fur harder with both paws, making Finnicks head fur stand up weirdly.  
>"Man, you keep touching me and I'm gonna kick your fucking ass!" He yelled, trying in vain to push Nick away with his smaller paw.  
>The size difference making any chance of him being an actual threat impossible, and made the whole situation just more laughable to Nick  
>"Ooooh. noooo, I'm soooo scareddd, won't someone save me!" Nick said mockingly, doing a feigned look of fear with his arms.  
>Finnick had had enough at this point, jumping on Nick and clinging to the front of his shirt, tearing it slightly as he hung on, yelling torrents of violent threats up at Nick.  
>"Dude, what the fuck! Get off my shirt!" Nick said, trying to peel the smaller mammal off of him, and failing quite miserably  
>From the position Finnick was in, he was so close to Nicks face that he could smell the peppermint on his breath, probably from a stick of gum or something.  
>They had never been this close together, and it was an incredibly awkward feeling.  
>That feeling was only made even worse when he realized his back paw was pressing lightly against Nicks crotch, his eyes widening in surprise when he realized Nick was getting hard.  
>He let go of Nicks shirt and dropped back to the floor in a mixture of surprise and anger.  
>"You fuckin weirdo! You were getting off to me hanging on you!" Finnick said accusingly, shooting daggers up at Nick.  
>"No man, it was just because of your paw!" Nick said, trying to look as cool and collected as possible, but the bulge in his pants was not lying.  
>Nick groaned as he realized it too, reaching down to try and adjust himself in his pants in vain, only making the growth only more prominent in his pants.  
>Finnicks eyes lit up as he stared at Nicks crotch, his cock looking tantalizing.  
>"Man... I had no idea you were so hung..." he remarked, his eyes visibly still locked on to Nicks crotch.  
>"Man, stop fucking looking!" Nick, said, turning his back to hide his erection from the fennec.  
>A heavy, awkward silence hung in the air until Finnick broke the ice with a surprising request.  
>"Can... I see more of it?"  
>Nicks mouth went slightly agape as he considered the request, and without even answering began to slide his khaki pants off.  
>At first, Finnick thought that Nick hadn't been wearing any underwear until he saw the thin elastic around his waste, and the fabric cupping the larger foxes sack perfectly.  
>He hadn't thought Nick would be the kind of mammal to wear that sort of thing, but the again Nick had never talked about anything sexual of nature with him. This was all new to both of them.  
>As Nick turned around, he got an even better view of the long and very hard shaft being outlined in the fabric.  
>The red head of Nicks cock was also poking out of the top of the strap, apparently he had underestimated his own size when he got it.  
>Finnick couldn't help but marvel at it, and without even waiting for whatever smug thing Nick was going to say, he quickly got down on his knees and crawled to him.  
>And with a lust fueled need, he grabbed the strap and quickly tore it off.  
>"Oh come on! That cost me fifth-"  
>Nick started to protest until he felt Finnicks tongue touch his tip, his protest being replaced with an uncharacteristically high sounding moan.  
>"Ohhhh fuckkkkk" was the only thing he could manage to choke out in between another moan.  
>Finnick took this as a good sign to speed up, cupping Nicks plump sack with a paw as he began to take more and more of the length into his mouth, his tongue licking around the shaft.  
>The taste of Nicks salty precum oozing out onto his tongue and down his throat was almost enough to drive him wild, but was certainty enough to make him speed up.  
>Due to his small size, he was only able to get about a half of Nicks size into his maw, but that was enough for both of them, a chorus of moans and mmphs filling the van as the fennec diligently sucked away.  
>Nick suddenly pulled his cock from his mouth, leaving him confused to as what Nick was thinking, thankfully he didn't have to wait long for an answer.  
>"I figured you didn't want to waste all my cum in your mouth... Right?"  
>Finnick thought about it for a second, before nodding.  
>"Then you'd get your shorts off. I can't fuck you through fabric."  
>With a good amount of haste, Finnick quickly pulled his shorts and underwear off in one fell swoop, leaving his ass exposed to the larger fox.  
>Nick grinned and whistled before teasing "For someone so small, you've got one big ass Finn".  
>The fennecs cheeks felt beet red, as he managed to growl out a simple "Shut the fuck up" as he walked back over towards Nick.  
>Nick quickly sat down and patted at his lap, grinning as he motioned Finnick to come take a seat.  
>"Uhhh... are you sure you're gonna fit? You do realize we have a bit of a size problem." Finnick remarked as he got down on his knees, stroking Nicks shaft with a paw while he waited.  
>Nick thought for a second before putting a few of his fingers into his mouth, getting them wet with saliva before reaching over to lightly rub it into the fennecs hole.  
>Finnick couldn't help but moan slightly, the slickness of Nicks fingers probing at him felt way better than he expected.  
>Unceremoniously, once Nick was done with lucubrating him, he pulled Finnick up and directly onto his lap, his tip rubbing between the small fox's crack.  
>"Just put it in already!" Finnick snapped, getting more and more flustered by the second, at this point he didn't just want it, he needed it.  
>Nick was happy to oblige him, pressing his tip to his hole, and slowly and gently pressing forward.  
>With a loud, shared moan, Nick begins to slide into the smaller fox, inch by inch be goes in more and more, stretching Finnick a little so he can accommodate the new, larger length.  
>With a grunt, Finnick tries to push himself down onto more and more of the length, wanting to feel as much of it as possible, reaching a good distance before giving a loud, almost girly sounding moan. His tongue lolling out in delight.  
>Nick had managed to hit his prostate, and it felt orgasmic.  
>With a huff, Nick began to thrust forward and back, his shaft sliding almost out of his hole before slamming all the way back in. then again, and again, and again.  
>Each and every time slamming against his prostate, making his ass clench around the larger foxes cock.  
>This cycle continued for a few more minutes, the one thing changing however was the speed of it.  
>Nick had gotten into a rhythm, and began pounding away, every single thrust making the fennec moan louder and louder  
>The tightness around Nick and the constant pressure pressing against Finnicks prostate meant that this couldn't keep up for much longer.  
>Nick had already been practically oozing pre into his ass, and was close to bursting, only a few more thrusts and the dam would break.  
>Knowing this Nick began to speed up to as fast as he could without hurting anything, the tightness finally getting overwhelming.  
>With one final, grand thrust and a shared moan, Nick gushed burst after burst of cum into the fennecs now well pounded hole.  
>The cum splashing against him, pushing Finnick over the edge a few moments later, spurt after spurt of his own cum landing on the vans floor.  
>They were both absolutely spent, and as the rain began to pick up outside, Nick slid his cock out of Finnicks hole.  
>Without even saying anything, they both sat down together, still both sticky with cum, unsure what this would make their friendship now.  
>They both knew however, whatever it was would be good.


End file.
